kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization Final: The Illusion of Truth
This story centers around Heartless named Jack. It is set at the same time as Organization Final:The Future Organization Final. Written by Gellax is me. = Prolouge = The King's Lie Gellax laughed; he had found something. Of course, the King, named Kalled Derrinsson, thought that was part of his 'unusual' personality. Because Derrinsson thought he was with him, standing next to him, walking with him, Gellax, Master of Illusions, was able to check his person to figure out who he was. I had checked the Web, (a very useful technology, by the way) and discovered that Kalled Derrinsson was not not a king, because Derrinssons don't exist, which includes a Kalled Derrinsson. Which means he wants something from my Master... something he will not get, because I, Trent, took out his backup,, and will now take out him. Just until the signal... Wait! Just before I leapt, I noticed Gellax summoning his Spear of Illusion. He wanted to do it himself. Fine. I used the momentum of my would be leap to fall on the floor, off the ceiling. The False King, of course, noticed this, but not before Gellax used the Illusion of Pain on him. The intruder's mind registered pain, and, as a result, he fell to the ground, moaning. The Illusionist used a spell he did not use often. It was the Illusion of Truth. "You are o.k., in safe hands. You can and will tell me everything I ask you. What is your real name? Who sent you here? Gellax asked. "Your illusions have effect on this body, but not me," The slithering reply came. Then a Reborn, some type I do not know, came out of the body. It looked like a Behemeth covered in silver armor and standing on two legs that was somewhat dwarfed. I supposed it was a Phoenix. Immediately , the body it had possesed crumbled to ashes. "You, Illusionist, do not have control over all Reborn. There are some loyal to-" "to my heartless, I know'" Gellax ended impatiently. The Reborn curled his lips and left the building, disappearing in a flash of light. = The Start = Jack and Jim "Jim, I told you that I do not want to join with you!", Jack roared angrily. "Anyway, we'd still have to find our Nobody and the other 2 Heartless pieces," Jim, however dived at Jack and said the words of joining. ''Fuma'Ro Leschis Hu!''Jack was ready for this, and Jack gained control over Jim in his new, transformed body. "Just kidding," Jack smirked. Now, Jack was stronger. Jack, finally, had more... emotions. Almost suddenly, Jack crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Tea Time Jack felt... nothing. Except... Nope. Nothing. Then, his senses kicked in. He saw Jim fighting a cloaked figure on a floor of darkness. The man backhanded Jim, and made him fly 1 or 2 yards. Jill was consumed by the pure darkness. Jack suddenly became corporeal. "Fira!" Jack yelled, hoping to catch his opponent of guard before diving at him. The man stopped him, saying, "I believe we have mutual foe. We should attack at once. I will be at the Clock Tower, Twilight Town. At tea time, we strike." Jack awoke, wondering when tea time was. Then, suddenly, it dropped at him. Four o'clock PM. He knew everything else. Jack walked of to the Gummy Port. There, he boarded a flight. At Twilight town, Jack checked his watch. 3:55. He out right ran to get to the clock tower. Once there, he slowed his pace, and waited for his target. 4:00. A train parked at the station. Out came the reborn. Out came the target. Jack walked over to him casually, while gripping his knife. Jack sliced with knife, however, The reborn dodged it and kicked Jack in the gut. Jack retaliated by stabbing the reborn. The Reborn looked surprised... Before disseapearing. The Mysterious Man from before jumped of the clock tower and landed without injury. The reborn and the man walked over to me. I smiled a particular smile, and then chanted "Ra Siris Tun Sha Fa,". Consuming shadow covered me. "Behold, Ra'Tun, Master of the Pureblood!" I exclaimed. Category:Organization Final Category:Stories